


Il est temps de trouver à boire.

by Melie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Jaime/Cersei. SPOILERS saison 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est temps de trouver à boire.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS saison 1.

Il est temps de trouver à boire. Jaime se glisse discrètement hors des appartements de Cersei – la belle a fini par s'endormir, il faut dire qu'elle a dû satisfaire successivement les appétits, bien que de natures diverses, du poupon Joffrey et de Jaime. Si Robert vient ce soir réclamer ce soir son dû conjugal... Jaime rit à cette idée. Il est vrai que Baratheon doit trouver sa femme encore moins complaisante que d'ordinaire... tant qu'il se contente d'attribuer ces sautes d'humeur à la naissance du prince et de passer sa frustration entre les cuisses de ses maîtresses, ils sont saufs.


End file.
